Blog użytkownika:Qwertypl2001/Największym wrogiem życia jest...strach.
No dobra. Wróciłem znad morza z nową weną XD Postanowiłem usunąć to, co do tej pory napisałem w tym opowiadaniu. Każdy raczej zna powód. Wyszło, przepraszam, ch***wo (sorry, to jedyne określenie, które w tym wypadku pasuje). Zamierzam napisać je od początku. Będzie inna akcja, a także czasy, w których wszystko będzie się działo. Oczywiście wciąż będzie to mój ukochany Mass Effect, ale postaram się wszysto lepiej napisać.Wiem, że strasznie skopałem sprawę, ale taki już jestem i nic tego nie zmieni. No, ale koniec mojego ględzenia i za jakiś czas powinien się pojawić pierwszy next. Do zobaczyska. ' '''Na poczętek spieszę z paroma wyjaśnieniami. Akcja nie będzie się rozpoczynała dziesięć lat po pokonaniu Żniwiarzy, lecz w trakcie bitwy o Londyn (SPOILER!!!!!!), w której Żniwiarze zostali pokonani przez Sheparda. ' Pewien chłopak, wraz ze swoją ekipą, ukrywał się za barykadami złorzonymi z sterty gruzów, pochodzących z zniszczonych budynków. Na imię miał Czkawka. Budową się nie wyróżniał. Był dość wysoki i szczupły, lecz za to miał silną wolę. Jego brązowe włosy, z przebłyskiem rudego, były zakurzone od odłamków cementu z gruzów ostrzeliwanych przez jednostki naziemne Żniwiarzy. W jego zielonych oczach biła wściekłość, chęć zemsty na maszynach, które przybyły by zniszczyć całe życie w galaktyce. Wraz z nim, za barykadami siedzieli także jego przyjaciele. Dość niska, w porównaniu do Czkawki, dziewczyna. Miała posklejane od potu i krwi bląd włosy. W jej oczach niebieskich oczach można było dostrzec pustkę. Myślała tylko o tym, by przeżyć to piekło, jakim była bitwa o Londyn. Dziewczyna ta nazywała się Astrid. Wraz z nimi, za gruzami przebywało także dwóch zaprawionych w boju mężczyzna. Jeden zwał się Sączysmark, a drugi Śledzik. Śączysmark był bardzo umięśniony, co często wykorzystywał przy podrywach, jednak bezskutecznie. Był on kuzynem Czkawki i często sobie dogryzali, ale w razie potrzeby, wskoczyli by za soba w ogień. Drugi nazywał się Śledzik. Nie pakował sie zwykle w walki, ponieważbył z natury tchórzliwy, ale takiej okazji nie mógł przepuścić. Był on blondynem i miał krótkie włosy zasypane kawałkami cementu. Do oddziału Czkawki należeli także bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka. Byli oni szczupli, ale niezwykle silni, jak na swój wygląd. Jednakże oni tymczasem służyli w innym oddziale, który osłaniał rannych w przyczółku Przymierza. Ze wszystkich stron napierali Żniwiarze. Czkawka wraz ze swoją drużyną próbowali powstrzymywać napór na swoje pozycje, jednak było ich zbyt mało, a na miejsce jednego zabitego mutanta Żniwiarzy, następowało dwóch następnych. -Czkawka, uważaj!-Krzyknęła Astrid, gdy tylko niszczyciel Żniwiarzy zwrócił się w ich stronę. Z jednego z jego czerwonych punktów wypuścił potężną wiązkę laseru, który zniszczył myśliwiec lecący nad głowami drużyny Czkawki. Wybuch był tak potężny, że chłopak stracił przytomność przez uderzenie głową o fragment muru. Niesłyszał nic. Jedynie dzwonienie w uszach. Na szczęście parę chwil później wstał na równe nogi. -Wycofujemy się!-Rozkazał, gdy tylko zobaczył, że jego oddział jest na przegranej pozycji. Nagle znikąd pojawiła się czerwona fala uderzeniowa, która niszczyła napotkane na swojej drodze zombie i inne jedostki Żniwiarzy. Oni sami, jakby stracili źródła swojego zasilania i padli bezwładnie. Na niebie widać było szeroko rozpostarte ramiona Cyadeli, miejsca, gdzie wszystkie rasy galaktyki miały swoją siedzibę. W skład głownych ras wchodzili ludzie, turianie, salarianie, turianie, hanarzy i wiele innych ras. Nagle do wszystkich dotarło, że rasa starożytnych maszyn została raz na zawsze pokonana. Coś co nie udało się od wielu milionów, może miliardów lat, udało się tego dnia. Niewątpliwie każdy wiedział, czyja była to zasługa. Shepard, który już nie raz uratował galaktykę, dokonał tego po raz kolejny. Tylko nikt nie wiedział jeszcze, za jaką cenę. Cena ta kosztowała go...życie i choć nikt tego jeszcze nie wiedział, to dało się wyczuć, nutkę dramatyzmu. Każdy oczekiwał, że ich bohater zaraz stanie przed nimi i wszystko będzie po staremu, lecz niestety ta wojna każdemu coś odebrała. Teraz nikt nie wiedział, co przyniesie jutro. Teraz każdy świętował zwycięstwo, bądź opłakiwał zmarłych. Czkawka nie był wyjątkiem. Ta wojna odebrałą mu rodziców, którzy zginęli w pierwszych dniach ataku Żniwiarzy na Ziemię. Jednak chłopak cieszył się, że wojna się skończyła i dwudziestolatek mógł wreszcie solidnie odpocząć. Jednak...ktoś musiał ogarnąć ten bałagan. Naszczęście nie musiał być to Czkawka, który był uwięziony na Ziemi, gdyż przekaźniki masy, dzięki którym mógł podrózować po galaktyce, były całkowicie zniszczone. -Czyli to koniec?-Zapytał Sączysmark. -Na to wygląda.-Odparł Czkawka. -Trzeba by to uczcić.-Zaproponował Smark. -Tu się z tobą zgadzam, kuzynie. -Tylko niema gdzie.-Wtrąciła się do rozmowy Astrid. '''... Niecałe dwa lata, po ostatecznym pokonaniu Żniwiarzy, galaktyka dopiero zaczynała swoja odbudowę. Ciągle większość planet pozostawała w większości zniszczona, a odbudowanie wszyskich koloni zajmie pewnie jeszcze dekady. Wojna ta pozostawiłą po sobie liczne blizny i ofiary. Liczb tych w żaden możliwy sposób nie można było oszacować, gdyż straty były zbyt wielkie. Jednak w całym tym zamieszaniu, grupa najemników o nazwie Zaćmienie, z dznia na dzień stawała się coraz potężniejsza i coraz bardziaj łaknąca władzy. Dysponowali największą flotą w galaktyce, dzięki wchłonięciu zasobów innych grup najemniczych, czy środków znalezionych po wojnie. Dzięki temu w szybkim tępie przegonili kilkunastokrotnie flotę turian, która przed wojną była uznawana za największą. Swoja siedzibę załorzyli w przestrzeni kosmicznej, w pobliżu czerwonego olbrzyma, dzięki czemu maskowali połorzenie swojej stacji. Dzięki temu, żadne skanery nie wykryłyby ich połorzenia. Jednak mimo swojej potężnej flocie, dysponowali dość marną siłą lądową, w żaden sposób nie przybliżając się do ludzi, którzy pod tym względem górowali nad innymi rasami (nie jest to prawda w grze, chyba). Tylko to, na razie, powstrzymywało Zaćmienie przed rozpoczęciem kolejnego konfliktu. W tym celu, zamierzali wykorzystać technologię Żniwiarzy, znalezioną w różnych ich wrakach, gdyż ieli w planach stworzenie sztucznej inteligencji, która miała ich wzmocnić szeregi sił lądowych. Tymczasem, Czkawka siedział w jednym z prowizorycznych baraków, na Ziemi, która wciąż nosiłą liczne blizny. Niechciał on na razie opuszczać swojej ojczystej planety. Wraz z ekipą budowlaną, odbudowywał on zniszczone budynki, a czasem wypuszczał się w kosmos, by tam sprawować władzę nad ekipą, która naprawiała przekaźniki masy, które umożliwiały podróż międzygwiezdną z prędkością szybszą, niż prędkość światła. Jednak w celu naprawy potrzebny był tak zwany pierwiastek zero, który powstawał w zapadających się gwiazdach, tworzących supernowy. W tym celu, do Układu Słonecznego, przybywały dostawy "piezo" ze stacji kosmicznej Omega, na której znajdowała się kopalnia pierwiastka zero. Przekaźniki masy zbudowane są z dwóch zakrzywionych ramion, wewnątrz których znajdują się dwie obręcze, obracające się synchronicznie. Między tymi obręczami znajdował się silnie skoncentrowany rdzeń, w któym znajdował się właśnie pierwiastek zero. ... Pewnego weczoru, Czkawka robił porządek w swoich rzeczach, gdy nagle z szafki wypadło zdjęcie jego wraz z rodzicami, których stracił w trackcie wojny. Było ono zrobione na tle odlatujących statków Przymierza, gdyż cała rodzina chłopaka miała wojskowe korzenie. Na zdjęciu był rosły mężczyzna z rudymi włosami. Był to ojciec Czkawki, Stoik. Obok niego stał chłopak, a następnie drobna kobieta, o brązowych włosach. Matka Czkawki, Valka. Wszystkie wspomnienia dotarły do Czkawki ze zdwojoją siłą, wszystkie nauki jego ojca, żeby się nigdy nie poddawał i żeby zawsze stawał w obronie słabszych. W czasie wojny, Stoik był jednym z pierwszych żołnierzy, którzy oddali życie w walce z Żniwiarzami, a Valka umarła niedługo potem, gdy piąta flota poszła w rozsypkę. Gdy już ze wszystkim się uporał, Czkawka postanowił, że pospaceruje, po zgliszczach Londynu, gdzie stacjonował. Miasto było w większości odbudowane, ale wciąż niektóre dzielnice nie zmieniły się od dwóch lat. Wciąż leżąły tam gruzy budynków, a gdzie niegdzie można było się natknąć na ciała zabitych mutantów Żniwiarzy. Czasem na resztki prawdziwego Żniwiarza. Oczywiście jednym z pierwszych odbudowanych na Ziemi miejsc, była siedziba głóna Przymierza. Nagle, Czkawka zauważył wśród gruzu coś niezwykłego. Był to zakurzony nieśmiertelnik, na którym wygrawerowany był napis N7. Był to międzyplanetarny kurs szkoleniowy, żołnierzy Przymierza. Tylko najlepsi mogli go przetrwać. '...' Czkawka postanowił, że weźmie nieśmiertelnik i zaniesie go do dowództwa Przymierza. Niedługo po tym, stał już pod budynkiem dowództwa. W środku nie czuć było, że wszędzie dookoła były sterty gruzu, który pozostał. Tutaj czas, jakby pozostał w miejscu i do inwazji Żniwiarzy nigdy nie doszło. Czkawka szedł przez główny korytarz, mijając się z żołnierzami, którzy byli zapracowani. W sali głównej, na wsyokim podeście, siedziało pięciu głównych admirałów, którzy sprawowali władzę nad Przymierzem. -Nie przeszkadzam?-Zapytał Czkawka, gdy rada Przymierza nie zwracała na niego uwagi. -Właśnie kończyliśmy.-Odparł jeden z radnych Przymierza. -Znalazłem coś i myślę, że was to zaciekawi.-Rzekł chłopak, po czym z kieszeni wyjął nieśmiertelnik.-Znalazłem to w stercie nieposprzątanego gruzu.-Dodał. -Cóż...dziękujemy, za oddanie nam tego nieśmiertelnika. Wiesz może do kogo on należał?-Zapytał admirał. -Niestety nie. Litery są zamazane. Jedyne, co widać to litera "J " . '' ''-''Więc niestety nie możemy nic zrobić, Czkawka. Jeśli chcesz, to możesz zatrzymać sobie ten nieśmiertelnik. Moża uda ci się rozszyfrować imię i nazwisko jego właściciela, a wtedy zwróć się do nas. Postaramy się go oddać rodzinie właściciela. -Tak jest.-Rzekł chłopak, po czym wyszedł do budynku i skierował się do swojego baraku miieszkalnego. Brunet nie zamierzał pozostawić tajemnicy posiadacza nieśmiertelnika nierozwiązanej i postanowił, że w tym celu skontaktuje się ze Śledzikiem, który za pomocą sprzętu, na statku chłopaka, Berk, może uda się ustalić osobę, do której ów przedmiot należał. '...' Godzinę później, Czkawka znajdował się na swoim statku, który mu powierzono od razu po zakończeniu budowy na krótko przed wojną ze Żniwiarzami. Wraz z załogą statku, w której skład wchodzili także przyjaciele chłopaka, wiele przeszedł. Była to druga najnowocześniejsza fregata Przymierza, zaraz po Normandi SR-2. Berk, na swoim pokładzie miało strzelnicę, labolatorium, stację medyczną, kajutę kapitana, pokój odpraw, mostek, na którym znajdował się pilot oraz pokład przeznaczony dla załogi, gdzie także znajdowała się kuchnia polowa. Chwilę po wejściu na statek, Czkawka skierował się do labolatorium, królestwa Śledzika, gdzie zazwyczaj przesiadywał całe dnie. -Śledzik, mam dla ciebie zadanie.-Rzekł chłopak bez przywitania. -Tak? -Znalazłem ten nieśmiertelnik.-Rozpoczął brunet.-Ale niestety imie posiadacza jest zatarte. Umiałbyś to rozczytać? -Pokaż to.-Rzekł Śledzik, po czym wziął do ręki nieśmiertelnik i bacznie mu się przygladał.-Nie widzę przeszkód, ale to troche zajmie.-Powiedział, po chwili ciszy. Czkawka ucieszył się na te słowa, gdyż mógł rozwiązać zagadkę, która go nurtuje od znalezienia tego przedmiotu. Nagle przez komunikator, na pokładzie satku odezwała się Astrid, -Czkawka, jest problem.-Powiedziała dziewczyna, która wiedziała, że Czkawka jest na statku, dzięki zamontowanym kamerą. -Co znowu?-Zapytał brunet. -Mamy problem. Spory problem. -Już idę.-Rzekł Czkawka, po czym ruszył do biura Astrid. Miała tam swoje małe centrum zarządzania, gdyż zastępowała Czkawkę, gdy ten jest neieobecny, bądź na misji. Niedługo potem, chłopak dotarł na miejsce. W środku biura, Czkawka zastał zmartwioną Astrid. -Co się dzieje?-Zapytał. -Batariańscy piraci zaatakowali przekaźnik Charona, znajdujący się na obrzeżach Układu Słonecznego. Musimy tam lecieć jak najszybciej. -Rozumiem. -Śpieszmy się, Czkawka. Tam są moi rodzice. '...' Zaraz po rozmowie z Astrid, Czkawka skierował się na mostek, by rozkazać pilotowi, by leciał do przekaźnika Charona, który był atakowany przez piratów. W tym samym czasie, dowódzca ekipy naprawczej przy przekaźniku skontaktował się z Berk i czekał w pokoju łączności. Parę chwil później w pomieszczeniu zjawił się Czkawka. -Podaj status.-Zarządził chłopak. -Nie jest dobrze. Batarianie porywają naszych. Widocznie musi im bardzo zależeć na tym, by nie doszło do ukończenia ostatnich napraw przy przekaźniku. Czkawka, wzięli za zakładników majora Hoffersona i jego żonę.-Rzekł dowódzca ekipy naprawczej. -Co?! Rodziców Astri? Lecimy wam z pomocą.-Odparł chłopak. -Tylko działajcie dyskretnie. Mają wielu zakładników i grożą śmiercię, jeżeli spróbujemy ich odbić siłą. -Czego żądają? -Tego jeszcze nie wiemy. -Dziwne.-Rzekł Czkawka po czym rozłączył się. Chłopaka zastanawiało to, że piraci nie żądali żadnego okupu. Jednak przerażała go myśl, że od jego poczynań zależy wiele istnień. Wkrótce potem, byli na miejscu, Czkawka zebrał swój oddział naziemny w pokoju odpraw, by każdemu przedstawić sytuację, w której aktualnie się znajdują. Nie pominął żadnego istotnego faktu, łącznie z uprowadzeniem rodziców Astrid. Gdy każdy wiedział co mają robić, ruszyli do statku, należącego do batariańskich piratów, w pretekście negocjacji o puszczenie zakłądnikó wolno. W tym celu Czkawka miał iść sam, a każdy z jego grupy, czli Sączysmark, Astrid, Mieczyk i Szpadka mieli zająć dogodne pozycje i osłaniać tyły chłopaka. Na miejscu czekali już batarianie. -Czego chcesz, człowieku?-Zapytał jeden z trzech batarian. -Negocjować.-Odparł chłopak, na co pozostała trójka wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem, który rozniósł się echem po śluzie, w której się znajdowali. -Wątpię, by z naszych rozmów cokolwiek wynikło. Nie mamy rządań. -Dla kogo pracujecie? -Cóż. Myślę, że możemy ci powiedzieć, bo i tak ty i twoi poukrywani przyjaciele zaraz nie będziecie żyli.-Rzekł batarianin, po czym kilkunastu batarian prowadziło zakutych przyjaciół Czkawki. -Jak...?-Zapytał chłopak, lecz mu przerwano -Mamy zaawansowane skanery cieplne. Wykryliśmy sygnatury cieplne twoich przyjaciół. A teraz zamknijcie ich z innymi. Może szef nam dopłaci.-Rozkazał dowodzący piratami, a strażnicy zaprowadzili grupę do ciemnego pomieszczenia, gdzie przetrzywana była ekipa naprawiająca przekaźnik masy. Było to ciemne pomieszczenie, w którym niebywale śmierdziało. -No to się wkopaliśmy.-Rzekł z wyrzutem Sączysmark.-A to wszystko dzięki genialnemu planowi Czkawki.-Dodał. -A miałeś lepszy?!-Odparł chłopak, zdenerwowany narzekaniem Smarka, który momentalnie się uciszył. -Kim jesteście?-Zapytał pewien mężczyzna. -Czkawka Haddock, to jest Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Astrid.-Rzekł chłopak. -Astrid?-Zapytał mężczyzna o wysokim głosie. -Tata?!-Zapytałą z niedowierzeniem w głosie dziewczyna.-Myślałam, że nie żyjesz. Co z mamą?-Zapytała. -Nic mi nie jest.-Odparła kobieta, która była matką Astrid. -Czkawka, trzeba się stąd wydostać.-Rzekł mieczyk. -Wiem. Tylko planu nie mam.-Odparł chłopak. -Czyli będziemy tak bezczynnie siedzieć, gdy batarianie mogą zajmować nasz statek?!-Zapytał Sączysmark. -Nie mamy nawet broni, Sączysmark!-Krzyknął Czkawka, lecz jak na zbawienie przyszedł jeden ze strażników. Czkawka postanowił go obezwłądnić iwyrwać broń.-Dobra, druga taka okazja może się na nie trafić. Szybko biegnijcie na Berk, Astrid was zaprowadzi.-Rozkazał chłopak.-Będę was osłaniać. -Zaraz, co?!-Zapytała dziewczyna. -To co słyszałaś, biegnijcie, już!-Rozkazał chłopak, po czym wszyscy wybiegli z "celi". Czkawka natomiast pobiegł w drugą stronę, by odciągnąć uwagę innych strażników od uciekinierów. -Ej, moczymordy!-Zawołał.-Chyba więzień wam uciekł.-Sprowokował strażników, lecz szybko tego pożąłował, gdyż zaczęli go gonić. Czkawka starał się, jak mógł, byle by tylko nie dać się złapać, aż nie został osaczony z dwóch stron. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to spowolnić strażników i dać czas na ucieczkę pozostałym. Szybko chwycił broń i zaczął strzelać we wszystkie strony, aż amunicja mu się nie wyczerpie. Jednak napór był coraz większy i chłopak został zapędzony w kozi róg. Nagle pojawiłą się Astrid, z resztą drużyny Czkawki i osłonili chłopaka ogniem zaporowym. Czkawka łapiąc okazję wyrwał się z kleszczy i wraz z przyjaciółmi zaczął uciekać. Niestety podczas pościgu, jeden ze strażników trafił go w nogę, tym samym spowalniając go. Jednak Czkawka biegł dalej. Nie była to groźna rana, gdyż osłona kinetyczna i pancerz spowolniły pocisk, leczk kula napędzona przez akcelerator pola efektu masy do prędkości naddźwiękowej zdołała się przebić przez osłony i spowodować ranę, któa dość obficie krwawiła. Lecz Czkawka nie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę spowolnienia, gdyż wtedy czekałaby na niego tylko śmierć. -Śledzik, rozkaż pilotowi, by startował.-Rozkazał chłopak przez komunikator. -Się robi.-Odparł Śledzik. -Astrid, więźniowie na pokładzie?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Tak.-Odpowiedziała dziewczyna. W krótce potem, cała drużyna zostawiłą za sobą w tyle pościg i spokojnie wkroczyła na pokłąd statku, który natychmiast odleciał. Czkawka czym prędzej skierował się do kabiny pilota. -Strzelaj w ten statek wszystkim co masz.-Rozkazał chłopak. -Tak jest!-Odrzekł pilot, po czym z działa Thanix, zamontowanego w Berk, wyleciał roztopiony metal z prędkością światła, poważnie uszkadzając kadłub statku piratów. Kolejny strzał poleciał w zawory paliwowe, skutkując spektakularnym wybuchem statku. Po całej akcji, Czkawka skierował się do stacji medycznej, by medyk opatrzył jego ranę. Po krótkiej wizycie u medyka, chłopak poszedł sprawdzić jak się czują więźniowie piratów. W tym celu udał się do majora Hoffersona, siedzącego w ładowni. -Jak się czujecie?-Zapytał chłopak. -Dobrze.-Odparł major.-Niezły popis tam odstawiłeś. Brawo.-Dodał Hofferson, będąc pod wrażeniem. -Dziękuję. Choć gdyby nie Astrid i reszta, to nierozmawiałbym z panem. -Tak to jest, gdy się planu nie przemyśli. Choć braku skuteczności zarzucić ci nie mogę. -Jak to się stało, że zdołali was porwać?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Zaatakowali nas znienacka. Ledwo zdołaliśmy nadać sygnał SOS. -Nie dziwię się. Długo znasz się z moją córką?-Zapytał z innej beczki, major Hofferson. -Poznałem ją w trakcie wojny ze Żniwiarzami. Na niemalże samym poczatku. Kiedy walczyliśmy z małą grupką jednostek zmutowanej piechoty tych maszyn. Wtedy wraz oddziałem, wktórym była, została osaczona. Miałem za zadanie uratować kogo się dało. Niestety uratowałem tylko ją. Wtedy też przyłączyła się do mojego oddziału. -Miałeś własny oddział? -Mała partyzancka jednostka, która przetrwałą ze mną do dziś. Staliśmy się jak jedna rodzina. W trakcie ostatecznego szturmu na londyn każdy osłaniał każdego. -Pewnie za takie oddanie, po wojnie zostałeś admirałem, skoro masz własny statek. -Nic z tych rzeczy. Oficjalnie jestem porucznikiem. Statek zdobyłem od batariańskich piratów. Został skradziony Przymierzu, a wzamian za odzyskanie go, został mi przydzielony. To było na krótko przed wojną. -A twoi rodzice...? -Nie żyją, jeśli o to panu chodzi. Umarli podczas wojny. -Współczóję.-Rzekł Hofferson. -Nietrzeba. Przywykłem już. -Wybacz moją ciekawość, ale ten cały Sączysmark, z którym się wtedy kłóciłeś. Wasze stosunki chyba są napięte. -To mało powiedziane. Jest moim kuzynem. Kiedy byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi, nie było dnia, by mi nie dokuczał. Wyzwiska i obelgi, to była codzienność. Aż nie poszliśmy do wojska. Na chwilę przed wojną dostałem rekomendacje, do programu szkoleniowego ''N7, a on nie. To strasznie zdenerwowało Sączysmarka. Był chorobliwie zazdrosny. Potem awansowałem do stopnia porucznika i dostałem statek, po jeszcze później został przydzielony do mojej grupy partyznackiej. Chyba nie może się pogodzic, że taka łamaga jest od niego ważniejsza. Zawsze krytykuje moje pomysły, gdy nie wypalają i często Astrid musi nas pilnować, bo byśmy się pozabijali. -Całkiem udaną masz tę swoja karierę wojskową mimo swojego młodego wieku. -Owszem. Ale niech pan wybaczy, lecz musze już iść. -Nie będę cię w takim razie zatrzymywał. Żegnaj. -Do widzenia.-Pożegnał się Czkawka po czym ruszył do Śledzika, by sprawdzic jego postępy w badaniu, do kogo należął znaleziony przez chłopaka nieśmiertelnik. Lecz ku oczekiwaniom bruneta, Śledzik nie odkrył nic przełomowego w śledztwie. Chcąc, nie chcąc, Czkawka musiał jeszcze czekać na wyniki badań. ... Chłopak szedł do swojej kajuty kapitańskiej, gdy zaczepił go Sączysmark. -Czkawka, zaczekaj!-Zawołał. -Co chcesz?-Zapytał Czkawka. -No...ja...chciałem...cię...przeprosić za moje zachowanie względem ciebie.-Rzekł Smark, zwalając Czkawkę z nóg. Chłopak nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy z ust Sączysmarka przeprosiny. Jednocześnie coś mu tu nie grało. -Ktoś ci kazał mnie przeprosić?-Zapytał podejrzliwie Czkawka. -Nie. Poprostu uznałem, że pora sie pogodzić, że jesteś ode mnie lepszy. -Coś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć, Sączysmark. -No to nie wierz. Ja powiedziałem ci to, co miałem do powiedzienia i się zmywam.-Rzekł, po czym poszedł w swoją stronę. Czkawka stał skołowany w przejściu do swojej kajuty i nie zamierzał się ruszyć. Jednak dłużej nad tym nie rozmyślał i poszedł do swojej kajuty. Tam przywitał chłopaka pokładowy SI (Sztuczna Inteligencja), nazwany po zdechłym chomiku Czkawki-Szczerbatku. -Życzysz cos sobie?-Zapytał. -Tak. Jeśli ktos będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, to powiedz, że jetem niedostępny. -Oczywiście.-Rzekł Szczerbatek, po czym przeszedł w stan uśpienia. Czkawka w tym czasie wziął szybki prysznic, z jego prywatnej łazienki w kajucie i poszedł spać. Obudził się po paru godzinach, cały zalany potem. Jego rana strasznie go bolała, sprawiając, że nie mógł ustać na swojej prawej nodze. Ból był tak nie do zniesienia, że chłopak był cały sparaliżowany. Jednak ostatkiem sił wstał ze swojego łóżka i skierował się do stacji medycznej. Po parunastu minutach, był już na miejscu. -Coś się stało?-Zapytał medyk, gdy Czkawka ledwo doczołgał się na miejsce. -Noga, w którą zostałem postrzelony niebywale mnie boli i chyba puchnie.-Rzekł Czkawka, pokazując swoją nogę. -Nie jest dobrze. Pocisk, który cię trafił, musiał być z polonem.-Rzekł doktor, po ponownym obejrzeniu rany.-Mam tu coś, co powinno złagodzić ból, ale trzeba będzie się udać do szpitala na Cytadeli, gdyz rana jest powarzniejsza niż myślałem. -Da się tą nogę jakoś odratować?-Zapytał z nadzieją chłopak. -Według mnie owszem. Nie doszło jeszcze do większego zakażenia.-Rzekł medyk, ku uspokojeniu obaw Czkawki. ... Chąc, nie chcąc, Czkawka musiał iść do pilota, by rozkazać mu lecieć na Cytadelę. Następnie, chłopak poszedł do Śledzika, choć poszedł, to dużo powiedziane, raczej doczołgał się do niego, gdyż z minuty na minutę noga bolała go coraz bardziej. Na jego nieszczęście, u Śledzika była także Astrid. -Co to się wyrabia?-Zapytał Czkawka na wstępie. -Nic. Szukałam cię, Czkawka.-Odparła Astrid. -No to mnie znalazłaś. -Czkawka, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. O tym nieśmiertelniku.-Rzekł otyły chłopak. -Zaraz, jakim nieśmiertelniku?-Zapytała zdezorientowana Astrid. -Kiedy szedłem nieodbudowaną częścią Londynu natknąłem się na nieśmiertelnik. Zaniosłem go dowództwu, ale oni skrzyżowali tylko ręce, więc poleciłem Śledzikowi, by ten jakoś odczytał zamazane imię i nazwisko posiadacza tego przedmiotu.-Czkawka opowiedział całą historię. -I znalazłeś coś?-Zapytała blondynka, kierując się do Śledzika. -Owszem. Posiadacz tego nieśmiertelnika miał na imię John. Niestety nazwiska wciąż nie udało mi się ustalić.-Odparł Śledzik. -To i tak dużo.-Pochwalił go Czkawka, po czym kulejąc, podszedł do niego i poklepał po plecach. Oczywiście jego kulenie nie uszło bez uwagi Astrid. -Co si się stało?-Zapytała, wskazując na nogę Czkawki, któa znacząco opuchła. -Pocisk, którym dostałem w nogę, był z polonem. Nic specjalnego.-Rzekł beznamiętnie chłopak, by zbytnio nie martwić swojej przyjaciółki. Chwilę później, chłopak skierował się do ojca Astrid, by poinformować go, że wkrótce będą na Cytadeli i, że mogą tam skierować się po pomoc, jeśli był ktos ranny. Następnie skierował się na mostek, by zająć się dowodzeniem statku. Parę godzin później, byli już na Cytadeli, gdzie Czkawka skierował się do szpitala Huerty (tak to się chyba pisało, już nie pamiętam), doktorzy nafaszerowali chłopaka różnymi środkami, po których objawy miały minąć. Opróćz tego porządnie opatrzyli ranę Czkawki. Gdy brunet był już wolny, skierował się do baru, gdzie spotkał Sączysmarka i bliźniaki, które spierały się, kto więcej wypije. W końcu przerodziło się to w bójkę, w której Czkawka musiał ich rozdzielać. Po paru godzinach, wszyscy wrócili na pokład statku i odlecieli. Czkawka poszedł do pokoju łączności, gdzie na połączenie czekał admirał Hackett. Starszy mężczyzna, który dowodził piątą flotą. Miał on siwe, już włosy i bliznę rozciągającą się na połowę twarzy. -Czkawka.-Rzekł.-Dobrze, że już jesteś. Potrzebójemy teraz każdej pomocy. Jedna z ekip, pracyjącyc przy przekaźniku masy Tasale, nie odpowiada. Sądzimy, że zostali oni porwani przez batariańskich piratów, którzy pracują dla Zaćmienia. -Niedawno uratowaliśmy ekipę z przekaźnika Charona, niszcząc przy tym ich statek. Myśli pan, że jest ich więcej?-Zapytał Czkawka. ... -Jest to bardzo prawdopodobne. Wiem jednak tylko to, że ekipa pracująca przy przekaźniku Tasale nie daje żadnego znaku życia. Jesteś na Cytadeli, o ile się nie mylę, więc na miejsce masz całkiem blisko, dlatego proszę byś zbadał tą sprawę.-Poprosił admirał. -Tak jest!-Odparł Czkawka i ruszył na mostek, by rozkazać pilotowi, by leciał do przekaźnika Tesale. Lot nie był długi, gdyż dolecieli do celu w ciągu trzech godzin. Na miejscu, wewnątrz przekaźnika (uznajmy, że da się tam wejśc), czujniki Berk nie wykryły żadnych sygnatur ciepła wydzielanych przez pracujących tam ludzi i turian. Po chwili, Czkawka wraz ze swoim oddziałem wszeszli wewnątrz przekaźnika, gdzie znajdowało się istne pobojowisko. Wszędzie leżały trupy obu stron. Z tego względu Czkawka wywnioskował, że opór był dość silny. Cała drużyna szła przez korytarze w milczeniu i w gotowości, by odeprzeć prawdopodobny atak, jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. -Chyba się spóźniliśmy.-Zauwżył Czkawka. -Chyba tak.-Zgodził się Sączysmark. -Dobra, nie ma co tu szukać. Lepiej wracajmy na statek.-Rzekł Czkawka, po czym wszyscy ruszyli w stronę statku. ... Po wejściu na pokład, brunet zdał raport ze stanu przekaźnika masy Tasale, admirałowi Hackett'owi. Ten, zmartwił się tym, że ekipa kończąca prace nad naprawami przekaźnika masy, została porwana. -Czkawka, niewątpliwie ci piraci dla kogoś pracują. W dodatku ci, co stoją za tymi atakami chcą zniszczyć nasze linie zaopatrzeniowe.-Rzekł admirał. -Sugeruje coś pan?-Zapytał brunet. -Narazie nic nie sugeruję, ale mam pewne podejrzenia. Jeśli te ataki oznaczają wojnę z jakimś gangiem, lub co gorsza najemnikami, to nie jesteśmy gotowi z żadnym wypadku. Nasze siły ledwo zdążyły powstać na nogi. -Ma pan jakieś rozkazy? -Narazie żadnych rozkazów nie mam. Miej jednak szeroko otwarte oczy, chłopcze. Bez odbioru.-Rzekł Hackett, rozłączając się. Czkawka ruszył do do pilota, by sprawdzić, co dzieje się w kokpicie. Gdy okazało się, że pomoc chłopaka nie jest potrzebna, brunet ruszył na pokład przeznaczony dla załogi, by sprawdzić, jak czują się ludzie na statku Czkawki. W mesie, chłopak usłyszał odgłosy kłótni bliźniakó z Sączysmarkiem. Czkawka postanowił rodzielić ich, zanim rozsadziliby statek. -Co tu się dzieje?-Zapytał chłopak. -Ta dwójka żartownisiów próbowała z pomocą tej sondy.-Smark wzskazał na kulisty przedmioy, latający w powietrzu.-Spalić moje włosy.-Żalił się Sączysmark. -Ej, to nie nasza wina, że akurat przechodziłeś. Chciałem spalić włosy Szpadki.-Bronił się Mieczyk. -Dobra, nie ważne co, kto komu zrobił. Macie sie uspokoić, albo będziecie szorować pokładowe kible.-Zagroził Czkawka.-Niech tylko uszłyszę, że robicie coś głupiego, a się nie wywiniecie.-Chłopak zwrócił się do bliźniaków. Gdy Czkawka uporał się z bliźniakami postanowił, że wraz z załogą wrócą tymczasowo na Ziemię, by tam "naładować baterie" i odpocząć. W krótce potem, Czkawka pokuśtykał do mapy galaktyki i wyznaczył kurs na swoją ojczystą planetę. Chłopak miał też powody, by tam wrócić, ponieważ jutro miały minąć pełne dwa lata, odkąd rodzice Czkawki zginęli. Brunet chciał wrócić do swojego domu i odwiedzić ich groby. Parę godzin później, wszyscy przylecieli na Ziemię. Berk zatrzymało się blisko mieszkania Czkawki, gdzie mieszkała jego drużyna. Gdy zchodzili z pokładu, chłopak zwrócił się do Śledzika. -Jak tam badania?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Całkiem dobrze, choc wciąż nie znam nazwiska. Udało mi się rozszyfrować numer seryjny tego nieśmiertelnika 5923-AC-2826.-Odparł otyły blondyn. -Dobra robota.-Pochwalił go Czkawka, po czym zniknął by ruszyć do pobliskiego baru, których było w Londynie mnóstwo. Jednak Czkawka miał swój uluniony. Nazywał się "Pod żelaznym toporem". Był to mały, obskurny bar, jednak chłopak często tu bywał, jeszcze przed wojną, ze swoim ojcem. Teraz dwudziestodwulatek żałował, że nie może być z nim jego rodziców. Jednak czasu nie mógł cofnąć, choć bardzo tego chciał. Po paru godzinach, spędzonych w barze, chłopak wrócił do swojego mieszkania, które odziedziczył po rodzicach, choć zaraz po wojnie nie nadawało się raczej do zamieszkania. Głównie przez zawalony sufit. Jednak teraz stanowiło ono centrum wypoczynkowe drużyny Czkawki, gdzie przesiadywali jego przyjaciele. Czkawka od razu kierował się do swojego łóżka, by tam wreszcie odpocząć. Chłopak obudził się wczesnego ranka, gdy reszta jego przyjaciół spała. Szybko ruszył do kuchni, by zrobic sobie śniadanie, a następnie wyszedł na pobliski cmentarz, gdzie pochowani byli jego rodzice, wraz z innymi żołnierzami Przymierza, którzy stracili życie w walce ze Żniwiarzami. Czkawka wciąż wspominał chwile, w których nie wiedział, co ma z sobą zrobić, a potem chęć zemsty na każdym napotkanym Żniwiarzu. ... Po paru godzinach spędzonych nad grobami swoich rodziców, chłopak poszedł do baru, by tam powspominać chwile spędzone ze swoją rodziną, którą stracił podczas okrutnej wojny. Czkawka siedział w barze długie godziny, aż nie znalazła go Astrid. Chłopak był już całkiem pijany. -Czkawka?!-Zapytała z niedowierzeniem dziewczyna. -Tak.-Odparł chłopak. Mimo swojego stanu upojenia alkoholowego, Czkawka zachowywał niezwykłą trzeźwość umysłu. -Co ty tu robisz?-Zapytała po raz kolejny Astrid. -Siedzę. Nie widać? -Widać.-Odparła blondynka.-Jakim cudem doprowadziłeś się do takiego stanu? -Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.-Czkawka zbył swoją przyjaciółkę. -Napewno?-Upewniała się dziewczyna. -W sumie to...nie.-Rzekł brunet, po czym wypił resztki zawartości swojej szklanki. -To jakim cudem tyle wypiłeś? -Miałem dzisiaj koszmarny dzień. Równe dwa lata temu zginęli moi rodzice. W ten dzień, 21 sierpnia świat zawalił mi się na głowę. Od tego czasu nie mam już nikogo.-Żalił się chłopak. -Nie jest tak źle.-Dziewczyna pocieszała swojego przyjaciela.-W końcu jeszcze masz nas. -Taa... -Poza tym nie możesz rozamiętywać przeszłości. Było minęło. Żniwiarze zapłacili swoją cenę.-Ciągnęła Astrid. -Może i masz rację.-Zaczął Czkawka.-Ale nie ma dnia, żebym nie myślał o ich poświęceniu.-Dodał.' -Chodź już, bo późno się zaczęło robić.-Rzekłą dziewczyna, po czym wstanęła od stoliku, przy którym siedzieli. Potem wraz z Czkawką wyszli pod ramię, gdyż mimo swojego trzeźwego umysłu, chłopak miał problem z zachowaniem równowagi. Po parunastu minutach byli już w mieszkaniu Czkawki, gdzie siedziała cała reszta przyjaciół chłopaka. Gdy wraz z Astrid, weszli pod ramię, wzroki ich przyjaciół skierowane były w ich stronę. Jednak potem na Czkawkę, który padł na kolana, pod wpływem ciążącej na nim grawitacji. Jednak po chwili samodzielnie ruszył do swojego pokoju, gdzie spędził resztę wieczoru, z nikim nie rozmawiając. Tej nocy, Czkawka nawet na chwilę nie przymknął oka, gdyż całą noc myślał o rodzicach. Następnego dnia, chłopak czuł się jak żywy trup. I tak też wyglądał. Miał włosy w tak zwanym "artystycznym nieładzie", lecz nie zamierzał z nimi nic zrobić. Jedyne co zrobił, to szybki prysznic, by choć trochę się rozbudzić, ale nawet to nie pomogło. Zrezygnowany ruszył do kuchni, by zjeść śniadanie. Spojrzał na zegarek, leżący niedaleko blatu. -Dopiero piąta?-Zapytał sam siebie.-Pewnie wszyscy jeszcze śpią.-Dodał Czkawka. Tak też było. W całym mieszkaniu panowała nienaganna cisza. Czkawka wziął swoje kanapki, któe sam zrobił i ruszył na kanapę. Gdy już wszystko zjadł, poszedł sprawdzić raporty ze stanu swojego statku, który stał w jednym z hangarów Przymierza, na orbicie, gdzie mozna było się dostać za pomocą promów kosmicznych. Gdy wykonał już tą czynność, na zegarku była już ósma. Chłopak poszedł do salonu, gdzie spotkał Śledzika. -Cześć.-Przywitał się brunet. -Cześć.-Odpowiedział Śledzik.-Jakim cudem wczoraj się tak zaprawiłeś?-Zapytał przyjaciel. -Nie chcę o tym gadać Śledzik.-Zbył go brunet. -Jak sobie chcesz.-Otyły blondyn dał za wygraną, gdyż nie chciał spierać się z swoim przyjacielem.-Wyglądasz jak trup.-Rzekł. -Domyślam się.-Odparł Czkawka z uśmiechem. Chłopak był cały czas zdołowany, choć starał sie tego nie okazywać by nie martwić swoich przyjaciół. Wiedział, że mają oni dość swoich problemów i nie chciał ich zawalać swoimi sprawami. Jednak Czkawka wciąż pamiętał pierwszą rocznice śmierci swoich rodziców. Niestety wtedy nie mógł odwiedzić ich grobów, gdyż odbywał szkolenie N7 ''i nie udału mu sie uzyskać przepustki. Jednak teraz, gdy pomyślnie ukńczył swoje szkolenie i nie miał nic do roboty, więc nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie, by odwiedzić Ziemię. '...' Gdy każdy już wstał, Czkawka rozkazał swoim przyjaciołą by stawili się na Berk. Chłopak wiedział, że ich mała ucieczka nie może się przedłużać, przez co mogli by mieć problemy ze strony dowództwa, więc wolał nie ryzykować uziemieniem. Gdy każdy był juz na pokłądzie statku Czkawki, chłopak czekał na rozkazy admirała Hacketta. Nie czekał długo, gdyż po piętnastu minutach, czekał na połączenie w pokoju łączności. -Czkawka.-Zaczął admirał.-Mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie. -Tak?-Zapytał zaciekawiony chłopak. -Złapaliśmy jednego z batariańskich piratów i chcę, byś zabrał go i przesłuchał.-Rzekł Hackett. -Gdzie jest trzymany? -Na stacji Arkturus. Znajduje się w układzie Strumienia Arkturusa. Spiesz się. Prawdopodobnie piraci będą chcili odbic swojego człowieka, a dysponują dość potężnymi brońmi. -Tak jest!-Rzekł Czkawka, po czym rozłączył się. Bez zbędnego czekania skierował się na mostek i wyznaczył kurs na stację Arkturus. Następnie poszedł do Astrid, by dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się na jego statku. -Cześć, Astrid.-Przywitał się brunet. -Hej.-Odpowiedziała dziewczyna. -Dzieje się coś ciekawego?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Aktualnie nic.-Odparła Astrid.-Dobrze się czujesz?-Zapytała, gdy tylko spojrzała na twarz Czkawki. -Tak...nie....niezbyt.-Odparł chłopak. -Coś się stało.-Spytała przyjaciółka. -Poprostu się nie wyspałem. Właściwie to w ogóle nie spałem, ale to tam taki szczegół.-Rzekł szybko Czkawka. -Idź się może połóż spać.-Zaproponowała Astrid. -A kto będzie pilnował porządku? -Jak nie będzie cię parę godzin to nic się nie stanie. Zresztą do Strumienia Arkturusa podróż zajmie nam około sześciu godzin, więc masz czas. -No dobra.-Poddał się chłopak. Nie chciał martwić przyjaciółki. Chłopak wyszedł z biura Astrid i poszedł do swojej kajuty by tam pójść spać. '...' Czkawka nie spał zbyt dobrze. Przez cały czas dręczyły go sny o jego rodzicach, przez co chłopak wygladał jeszcze gorzej, niż wcześniej. W dodatku miał problemy ze skupieniem swojej uwagi, co było dla niego sporm zaskoczeniem. Chcąc, nie chcąc udał się na mostek, gdzie Astrid zastępowała Czkawkę. -Możesz już iść.-Rzekł Czkawka, strasząc przy tym swoja przyjaciółkę. -Czkawka!-Krzyknęła zdenerwowana.-Wcale nie spałeś, prawda?-Spytała bardziej zatroskana. -Nie. Wyglądam aż tak źle? -Sam musisz to ocenić. -Taa...-Rzekł brunet. -Ciągle myślisz o rodzicach?-Spytała po raz kolejny blondynka. -Tak. Ciągle o nich myślę. Głównie dlatego się nie wyspałem. Ciągle dręczyły mnie koszmary.-Mówił Czkawka, łamiącym się głosem, na wspomnienie o swoich rodzicach, których już nie mogło przy nim być. -Nie możesz wiecznie żyć przeszłością.-Rzekła Astrid. -Ty nic nie rozumiesz.-Zaczął brunet.-Nawet nie zdążyłem się z nimi pogodzić.-Mówił załąmany Czkawka. -O czym ty mówisz?-Spytała blondynka. -Pamiętam to, jakby miało to miejsce wczoraj. Pokłóciłem się ze swoimi rodzicami o jakąś drobnostę, nawet nie wiem co to było. Skończyło się na tym, że doszło do ostrej wymiany zdań. Powiedziałem o kilka słów za dużo, w przypływie złości. Potem wyszedłem z domu i nie wracałem przez tydzień. Potem rozpoczęła się wojna, a moi rodzice zginęli w pierwszych jej dniach, Astrid. Później jedyne czego pragnąłem, to zemsty.-Rzekł Czkawka.-Już wiesz o czym mówię? -Nie wiedziałam. -Nie mogłaś. Nie ma dnia, żebym o nich nie myślał.-Odpowiedział brunet. Nagle, na pokładzie statku rozbrzmiał komunikator, a z niego głos pilota, że dotarli na stację Arkturus. Czkawka szybko opanował swoje emocje i ruszył założyć swój pancerz, a następnie wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi wyrszył przez śluzę, po więźnia. Chłopak szedł przez coraz to bardziej kręte korytarze, aż w końcu dotarł do dowódzcy stacji, który zaprowadził oddział Czkawki do więźnia. W końcu dotarli na miejsce. -To ten?-Spytał Sączysmark, wskazując na jakiegoś batarianina. -Tak.-Oparł dowódzca stacji. -Bierzemy go na nasz statek.-Zawiadomił Czkawka, po czym wraz z Mieczykiem zakuli batarianina, który próbował się rzucać, ale nic z tego nie wyszło.-Śledzik, zawiadom Hacketta, że mamy już przesyłkę.-Rzekł Czkawka przez swój komunikator. Następnie cały oddział ruszył na Berk. Podczas prowadzenia więźnia na stetek nie działo się nic specjalnego, oprócz bezskutecznych prób ucieczki pirata, który szybko tego pożałował, gdyż kajdanki zaciskały się bardziej i raziły prądem. Po paru chwilach, wszyscy byli już na pokładzie Berk. Tam, Czkawka zaprowadził więźnia do hangaru i przesłuchał. -Dla kogo pracujesz?-Zapytał. -Nic ode mnie nie wyciągniesz, człowieku.-Rzekł batarianin. -Takiś pewien?-Zapytał chłopak wymierzając więźniowi uderzenie pięścią w brzuch. Ten nie mógł nic zrobić, gdyż był przywiązany, do fotelu przesłuchań. -Tylko na tyle cię stać?-Prowokował pirat, za co dostał prosto w twarz. -Wierz mi, lepiej zacznij gadać, bo inaczej nie wróżę ci dobrej przyszłości.-Groził Czkawka. Chłopak w rzeczywistości nie chciał nikomu robić rzywdy, ale tylko w ten sposób mógł skłonić batarianina do powiedzenia prawdy. '...' Po wielu godzinach przesłuchiwania, Czkawka nie dowiedział się niczego szczególnego od swojego więźnia. Chłopak poprosił Sączysmarka, by ten popilnował batarianina, gdyż bliźniakom nie mógł powierzyć tak ważnego zadania, ze wzglęnu na ich nieodpowiedzialność, choć pojmany pirat z pewnością wiedział, że nie ma gdzie uciekać, gdyż wszędzie wokoło czekała na niego mordercza pustka kosmosu. Po nieudanym przesłuchiwaniu, Czkawka udał się na mostek, by sprawdzić jak mają się sprawy na statku. Gdy skończył już swoje czynności, przez komunikator pokładowy odezwał się Śledzik z prośbą, by Czkawka do niego przyszedł. Brunet nie dał swojemu przyjacielowi czekać i od razu ruszył do labolatorium. Tam czekał na niego już Śledzik, który był...podekscytowany? -Co się dzieje, Śledzik?-Zapytał chłopak na wejściu. -Czkawka, nie uwierzysz, co udało mi się ustalić. Ten nieśmiertelnik należał do Sheparda, rozumiesz to?-Spytał podekscytowany blondyn. -Śledzik, spokojnie.-Rzekł brunet, uspokajając swojego przyjaciela.-Weź głęboki oddech i uspokój się. Dobrze się spisałeś.-Pochwalił go chłopak. -A co jeśli on tak naprawdę nie zginął i Shepard tylko się ukrywa?-Zapytał po raz kolejny blondyn. -Posłuchaj.-Zaczął Czkawka.-Pamiętasz, że wtedy Cytadela była nad Ziemią, w przestrzeni kosmicznej, prawda? Wiesz, że nie da się przeżyć upadku z tak olbrzymiej wysokości. A Shepard był wtedy wewnątrz Cytadeli. To setki, czy może nawet tysiące kilometrów, a tego nikt nie przeżyłby. -Może masz rację. Za bardzo dałem ponieśc się wyobraźni.-Poddał się Śledzik. -Ale jeśli to, co mówisz jest prawdą i żeczywiście jakimś cudem on to przeżył...to lepiej żeby dowództwo tego nie wiedziało.-Rzekł po chwili brunet, po czym wyszedł i skierował się na małą strzelnicę, na pokładzie jego statku. Tam poukładał w głowie wszystkie informacje, jakie dotarły do niego w ostatnim czasie. W miedzy czasie chciał zapomnieć o ostatnich koszmarach, które go nawiedzają. Po jakimś czasie, Czkawka był już tak zmeczony, że ledwo ustawał na nogach. W końcu kto niebyłby zmęczony, po nieprzestapanej nocy i trzech godzinach niespokojnego snu. Chłopak powlókł do swojej kajuty i niewiadomo kiedy poszedł spać. ''Chłopak siedział w swoim pokoju i oglądał telewizję, gdy nagle zawołał go jego ojciec. Chcąc, nie chcąc, brunet musiał zejść, jeśli nie chciał mieć kłopotów ze strony rodziców. Na dole czekał na niego rozwścieczony tata. ''-Co to ma znaczyć?!-Zapytał wysoki i dość umięśniony rudowłosy mężczyzna.'' ''-Ale o co ci chodzi, tato?-Zapytał zdezorientowany chłopak. '' ''-O to, że miałeś odejść z wojska i nie iść w nasze ślady, Czkawka. Dobrze wiesz, że czeka tam na ciebie tylko i wyłącznie śmierć, a my chcemy cię uchronić przed tym losem.-Rzekł już ze spokojem ojciec Czkawki.'' ''-A nie myślałeś, że ja po prostu chcę iść do wojska?! Błagam cię, mam już dwadzieścia lat i chyba moge sam decydować, co jest dla mnie dobre, a co nie.-Odparł rozwścieczony brunet. Do rozmowy włączyła się matka Czkawki, która chciała uspokoić swojego męża i syna.'' ''-Stoik, błagam, uspokój się.-Prosiła kobieta.'' ''-A może po prostu zazdrościsz, że mi w ciągu dwóch lat udało się zajśc dalej, niż w ciągu dwunastu?-Kontynuował chłopak. '' ''-Jak śmiesz?-Zapytał zdenerwowany Stoik.'' ''-Stoik, uspokój się!-Rozkazała kobieta.'' ''-Z resztą nie chce mi się z wami gadać.-Rzekł chłopak, po czym skierował się do drzwi.'' ''-Gdzie ty idziesz?-Zapytał ojciec chłopaka.'' ''-Jak najdalej.'' ''-Czkawka...!-Wołała matka Czkawki, ale przerwaj jej mąż.'' ''-Valka. Zmąrzeje to wróci. Spokojnie.-Uspokajał ją Stoik. Czkawka skierował się do swojego przyjaciela Mika, z którym znał się od dzieciństwa. Chłopak postanowił poprosić go o nocleg. '' Brunet obudził się, przypominając sobie ostatnią kłótnie z rodzicami. Chłopak chciał o tym zapomnieć i żyć dalej, ale to wspomnienie wciąż do niego wracało. Czkawka przez cały czas zdawał się być nieobecny, co nie uszło uwadze jogo przyjaciołą, którzy próbowali dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się z ich przyjacielem, jednak na marne. ... Chłopak z nikim nie rozmawiał, tylko wyżywał się na tarczas strzelniczych, w strzelnicy. Strzelał na oślep, więc wkrótce większość pomieszczenia została w mniejszym lub większym stopniu zdemolowana. Wkrótce, Czkawka zsunął się po ścianie i opadł na podłogę. Siedział tam niewiadomo ile, gdyż brunet nie liczył czasu, jednak przebywał tam tak długo, że jego przyjaciele zaczęli się o chłopaka martwić. Pierwsza na strzelnicę dotarła Astrid. -Co się dzieje?-Zapytała. -Nic, o czym warto rozmawiać.-Odparł chłopak. Nie miał on chęci, ani tym bardziej ochoty na rozmowę z kimkolwiek, nawet z Astrid, która była dla niego bardzo bliską przyjaciółką. -Aha.-Rzekła, po czym usiadła obok swojego przyjaciela.-Znowu oni?-Zapytała Astrid. -Tak łatwo to odczytać?-Czkawka próbował zamienic obecną sytuację w żart, lecz nie wychodziło mu to. -Nikt inny nie demoluje swojego statku bez powodu, więc tak. Łatwo to odczytać. -Znowu mi się śnili.-Zaczął chłopak, wpatrując się w zniszczona szafkę na bronie.-Tylko tym razem śniła mi się nasza ostatnia kłótnia. Chodziło wtedy o moje odejście z wojska. Chcieli w ten sposób uchronić mnie od losu, który spotkał ich.-Mówił coraz bardziej łamiącym się głosem. -Czkawka, nie obwiniaj się za to, co kiedyś się stało. -Łatwo ci mówić. To nie ty żyjesz ze świadomością, że nie zdążyłaś się pogodzić z rodzicami, którzy zginęli. Nie ty masz co noc koszmar, w którym przypominasz sobie moment, w którym po raz ostatni widziałaś twarze swoich rodziców, Astrid.-Rzekł chłopak, powil wstając. -Masz rację. Nie mam takich problemów, ale gdybym je miała...-Mówiła, patrząc w oczy Czkawki, które zdawały się ją hipnotyzować. W jednej chwili zobaczyła w nich starą chęć zemsty i ból, jaki Czkawka skrywał, po utracie rodziców.-Starałabym się żyć dalej.-Dodała. -To nie takie proste. Żyć ze śiwdomością, że nie zdąrzyłem się pogodzić, a wiedzieć, że odeszli, lecz zdążyłem się z nimi pogodzić...to zupełnie dwie różne rzeczy. -Skąd mogłeś wtedy wiedzieć, że za tydzień wydarzy się najstraszliwsza wojna, jaką widziała galaktyka? Tego nie można przewidzieć. -Ja...-Plątał się Czkawka, gdyż nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. -No właśnie. A teraz skończ rozpamiętywac przeszłość i weź się w garść.-Rozkazała dziewczyna. -Mówisz do przełożonego.-Upomniał ją chłopak. -No właśnie-przełożonego, a ty na razie się tylko mazgaisz.-Droczyła się blondynka, żeby podnieść swojego przyjaciela na duchu. -Dodra, dobra.-Rzekł.-Astrid?-Zapytał, gdy tylko dziewczyna zmierzała w kierunku wyjścia ze strzelnicy. -Tak? -Dziękuję, za wszystko.-Odparł chłopak. -Zawsze do usług.-Odpowiedziała blondynka, po czym ruszyła do swojego biura. ... Czkawka postanowił pójść jeszcze raz i przesłuchać więzionego batarianina. -Dam ci jeszcze jedna szansę, zanim wyrzucę cię przez śluzę, więc jak? Będziesz współpracował.-Groził chłopak, lecz widocznie na piracie nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia, ponieważ się nie odezwał. -Nie mam zamiaru niczego ci mówić, człowieku. Więc możesz mnie śmiało wyrzucać. -To może tak.*-Zaczął Czkawka.-Ty powiesz mi wszystko, co wiesz, a ja cię wypuszcze na pierwszel lepszej planceie. Umowa stoi? -Niczego ode mnei nie wyciągniesz.-Rzekł bez zastanowienia batarianin. -Posłuchaj. Naprawdę chcesz stracić swoje życe, ze względu na twoją wiernośc jakiemuś tan gnojowi, któremu wydaje się, że skoro jest piratem, to jest także królem galaktyki? Wydaje mi się, że nie. Dlatego teraz powiesz mi co wiesz, lub dostaniesz kulkę w łeb i na tm skończy się twoja przygoda.-Groził brunet. -Zgoda.-Odparł.-Nasza kryjówka znajduje się na planecie Shanxi, zdala od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji, znajdującej się tam. Mamy bardzo zaawansowane systemy maskujace i systemy obronne. Jeśli chcesz się tam przedrzeć, musisz lecieć promem. Tak duży statek, jak ten, byłby zbyt dobrym celem dla naszych dział. Tam wszystkiego się dowiesz.-Rzekł batarianin, lecz kłamał. Nie miał zamiaru wydawać swoich braci, dlatego zamierzał wprowadzić Czkawkę w pułapkę i tam go zabić, gdyż chłopak mógłby się dowiedzieć gdzie znajduje się ich prawdziwa kryjówka. -Zaprowadzisz nas tam.-Odparł chłopak.-Jednak, jeśli kłamiesz, to odstrzelę ci ten łeb i zawieszę na moim mostku.-Zagroził Czkawka, po czym udał się do pokoju łączności. Tam skontaktował się z admirałem Hackettem. -Dowiedziałeś się czegoś?-Zapytał admirał. -Owszem. Podobno kryjówka piratów znajduje się na Shanxi, zdala od zamieszkującej tam ludności. Jakoś nie chcę mi się w to wierzyć, ale to nasz jedyny trop. -Warto to będzie sprawdzić. Zresztą, jak sam powiedziałeś, to nasz jedyny trop. Powodzenia. Bez odbioru.-Rzekł Hackett, po czym rozłączył się. Czkawka w tym czasie, rozkazał swojemu pilotowi, udac się na Shanxi, gdzie dalej, chłopak, wraz z swoim oddziałem i więźniem, mieli udać się promem. Parę godzin później, Czkawka czekał na swój oddział w hangarze statku, skąd odlatywały wszystkie promy. Gdy Berk zbliżała się do Shanxi, na prom weszli wszyscy, oprócz Mieczyka i Szpadki, którzy zgubili się po drodze. Jednak na szczęście parę minut później przyszli także oni. -Co was zatrzymało?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Ty wiesz, jak trudno obudzić tego idiotę.-Odpowiedziała Szpadka, jednocześnie patrząc sie na swojego brata. Chłopak postanowił dalej nie wnikać w szczegóły. -Dobra, plan jest prosty.-Zaczął chłopak.-Lądujemy promem, unieszkodliwiamy obronę bazy piratów i idziemy po ich szefa. Jeżeli ktokolwiek zostanie ranny, osłaniamy tę osobę ogniem zaporowym, wszytsko jasne? To dobrze.-Rzekł chłopak, gdy wszyscy pokiwali głową na tak. Czkawka skierował się teraz do pojmanego batarianina, który siedział w milczeniu i przygotowywał swój plan unieszkodliwienia oddziału zkawki i jego samego. -Nie próbuj rzadnych sztuczek, bo nie będe miał dla ciebie żadnej litości. I lepiej żebys ni kłamał z ta bazą.-Ostrzegł go brunet. Przez resztę drogi lecieli w milczeniu, czekając na jakikolwiek ostrzał z dział obronnych, jednak nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Po paru minutach wyladowali. -Musicie iść torchę dalej. Najwyraźniej wylądowaliśmy zbyt daleko od naszej bazy.-Kłamał batarianin. Gdy przeszli już kilometr, a bazy nie było widać, Czkawka zaczął nabierać podejrzeń i wycelował swoim pistoletem w więźnia, lecz ten trzymał Astrid, oraz broń przy jej głowie. -Zostawcie broń, bo inaczej ona zdechnie.-Ostrzegł batarianin. Każdy posłuchał się batarianina i ostawił broń na ziemi.-A teraz na kolana, szybciej!-Rozkazał więźień, po czym pchnął blondynkę na ziemię. Gdy każdy już klęczał na kolanach, więźień podszedł do Czkawki i przyłożył mu lufę do skroni. -A teraz, jeśli ktos z was choćby odważy się wstać, wasz przyjaciel będzie trupem.-Ostrzegł pirat, stojąc nad brunetem. Każdy z przerażeniem w oczach, patrzył na Czkawkę z nadzieją, że ten obmyśli jakiś plan. I rzeczywiscie tak było. Oczywiście był on bardzo rzykowny, gdyż podczas najmniejszego ruchu, chłopak mógłby dostać kulkę w głowę, tak samo jak jego przyjaciele, ale nic innego nie mógł wymyśleć. Plan polegał na tym, że chłopak wyrwałby szybko broń, z rąk batarianina i go obezwładnił. Chłopak szybko wdrożył swój pomysł w życie i szybko obezwładnił stojącego nad nim pirata, lecz ten zdążył wcześniej nadać sygnał, z swoim połorzeniem, do swoich współpracowników, dzięki czemu, chwilę po obezwładnieniu pirata, na niebie pojawił się mały krążownik piratów. -Wiejcie!-Rozkazał brunet swoim przyjaciołom, jednocześnie siłując się z porywaczem. Chwilę później, sam biegł do promu. Do promu dobiegli w dość szybkim tępie i tak samo szybko odlecieli, jednak krążownik wciąż ich gonił, więc Czkawka kazał pilotowi promu, uciec piratom, co było nie lada wyzwaniem, ze wzgledu na ciągły ostrzał. Wkrótce potem prom dostał w jeden z dwóch silników i tracił swoja wysokość, by wkrótce poem uderzyć o ziemię, niczym wielki głaz. -Wszyscy cali?-Zapytał chłopak, lecz nikt nie odpowiadał. Każdy leżał bez ruchu, co zmartwiło chłopaka. Z panelu sterowania promem sypały się iskry, zaś pilot siedział bezładnie w swoim fotelu, a po jego głowie ciekła krew. Sam Czkawka był porządnie poobijany. Chwilę później usłyszał dźwięk lądujacego krążownika, a następnie kroki piratów. -Myślisz, że ktoś przeżył?-Zapytał jeden z piratów. -Napewno.-Odparł drugi. Parę chwil potem, dwóch batarian weszło do promu, gdzie Czkawka próbował udawać nieprzytomnego, lecz nie wyszło mu to, gdyż jeden z batarian zbadał mu puls, po czym zawołał, że chłopak przeżył. Chwilę później, batarianie zawlekli chłopaka, na swój krążownik. W między czasie Astrid zdołała już wstać i zauważyła odlot statku piratów, a potem zniknięcie Czkawki. Potem porozglądała się po pokładzie promu, czy ktokolwiek przeżył. Dość chwieljnym krokiem doszła do Sączysmarka i bliźniaków, by pomóc im wstać. -Co się stało?-Zapytał Mieczyk. ... Czkawka obudził się w małym i ciemnym pomieszceniu. Chłopak kompletnie nie pamiętał, co się wydarzyło w ostatnim czasie, jednak parę chwil później wszystko sobie przypomniał. Zastanawiał się, czy jego przyjaciele go szukają i, czy w ogóle żyją. Gdy brunet jako tako przywyczaił się do panującego mroku, zobaczył, że w jego "celi" siedzieli także inni ludzie, więc postanowił się czegoś dowiedzieć. -Widzę, że nie tylko mnie złapali.-Czkawka próbował rozlóźnić atmosferę. -Jak widać.-Odparł starszy mężczyzna. Chłopak zauważył na ciałach swoich współwięźniów liczne siniaki i zaschnięcia krwi, co źle wróżyło. -Długo tu jesteście?-Zapytał brunet. -Od pewnego czasu. Podobno ci piraci zabierają nas do swojej bazy.-Odparła jakaś kobieta. -Do swojej bazy.-Powtórzył Czkawka.-Tylko mnie tutaj ostatnio wsadzili? -Tak.-Odparł więźneń.-Jak cię złapali?-Zapytał. -To dłuższa historia, ale chyba nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty, więc mogę ją opowiedzieć. Otóż wraz ze swoim oddziałem odebraliśmy ze stacji Przymierza, batariańskiego pirata. Mieliśmy od niego wyciągnąć informacje, dla kogo pracują. Po kilku próbach przesłuchania tego pirata, wyjawił nam połorzenie bazy, lecz było ono pułapką. W skrócie, niedługo potem zjawił się mały krążownik piratów, a ja wraz ze swoim oddziałem uciekliśmy promem. Niestety zestrzelili nas i nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek przeżył. I tak oto tu trafiłem.-Opowiedział Czkawka. -Zaraz, jesteś żołnierzem Przymierza?-Zapytał z nadzieją jeden z więźniów. -No tak, jestem.-Odpowiedział chłopak. -Możesz na pomóc w ucieczce? -Yyy...zaraz, co?! Posłuchajcie, ja jestem tylko jeden, nie wiem ilu was dokładnie jest, a poza tym my przeciwko doświadczonej załodze? To misja samobójcza i choć lubię ryzyko, to nie tym razem. Mam zamiar wrócić do mojej załogi.-Rzekł chłopak. Chociaż tego nie widział, to wiedział, że ludzią porwanym przez piratów, posmutniały twarze. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł strażnik i w ciemności wypatrzył Czkawkę, po czym brutalnie wyciągnął go z ładowni, która okazała się "więzieniem". Następnie batarianin zaciągnął chłopaka do sali przesłuchań, gdzie przywiazał go do krzesła, by nie mógł nikogo zaatakować. -No proszę, proszę. Nasze role się zmieniły.-Rzekł drugi pirat, który dotychczas stał w cieniu i Czkawka go nie zauważył. -Ty! Przyżekam ci, ze jak tylko się wydostanę, to spełnię swoja obietnicę.-Zagroził Czkawka. -Obawiam się, że nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniesz. Za niedługo będziemy w naszej bazie, a tam z tobą skończymy. A następnie znajdziemy twoją załogę i pozbędziemy się i jej.-Groził pirat, lecz brunet nic sobie z tych gróźb nie robił. Tym czasem, na pokładzie Berk nie panował najlepszy nastrój. Każdy był przejęty zniknięciem swojego dowódcy. Tym bardziej przyjaciele chłopaka, którzy poobijani siedzieli w stacji medycznej. Astrid, która chyba najmocniej przeżywała zniknięcie Czkawki, udała się do pokoju łączności, by wszystko przekazać admirałowi Hackett'owi. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie może być teraz Czkawka. Co prawda miał on nadajnik w swoim pancerzu, ale został on prawdopodobnie zniszczony przez porywaczy. Każdy jednak wiedział, że Czkawka zawsze miał jakiś plan i niedługo wróci. Dni jednak mijały, przyjaciele chłopaka przebywali w ich "kryjówce", a Czkawka się nie pokazywał. To sprawiało, że każdy miał co raz mniej nadzieji, że ich przywódca wróci. Jednak wciąż wierzyli, iż chłopak żyje. Czkawka siedział w swojej celi, w bazie piratów i rozmyślał nad swoim życiem. Próbował już kilku prób ucieczki, jednak żadna nie wypaliła i ponosił co raz to gorsze kary cielesne. Wykończony brunet myślał nad tym, że lada chwila może połączyc się ze swoimi rodzicami, gdyż w każdej chwili do jego celi mógł wejść strażnik i go zabić. Wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu. W między czasie, Czkawka poznawał więźniów. Jednak ten dzień stanowił dla niego przełom. Każdy strażnik mówił o nowym więźniu do pilnowania. Możliwe, że koło południa czasu na Ziemi, do bazy piratów, przetransoportowano więźnia, o którym tyle mówiono. Jednak Czkawka nie wiedział, że prawdziwa legenda została złapana przez byle piratów. W dodatku chłopak dzielił z nim celę. (Mózgi wam eksplodują, jednak postaram się wam to wyjaśnić). Prawdziwy Shepard, z krwi i kości, żył i został złapany przez batarian. Komandor był dość umięśnionym mężczyznom, o czarnych włosach, obciętych prawie na łyso. Posiadał on także lekki zarost, oraz niebieskie oczy (podaję domyślny opis Shepa).Gdy tylko strażnicy odeszli, chłopak rozpoczął rozmowę. -Jak cię złapali?-Zapytał Czkawka, siląc się przy każdym słowie, gdyż był wyczerpany. -Przez jeden głupi błąd.-Odparł krótko.-A ciebie? -Podobnie.-Rzekł Czkawka.-Ze swoją ekipą uciekałem promem przed krążownikiem piratów i zostaliśmy zestrzeleni. Mój oddział był nieprzytomny, a mnie zabrali.-Opowiedział Czkawka. -Oddział?-Zapytał Shepard.-Służysz w Przymierzu? -Tak. Miałem odkryć, dla kogo pracują piraci. Nie udało mi się. Według danych z wywiadu, dysponują oni dość zaawansowaną technologią, której nie powinni posiadać. -Dość niepokojące.-Rzekł komandor.-Tak w ogóle, to jak się nazywasz? -Czkawka. -Miło mi, chyba nie muszę się przedstawiać. -Skąd. Cała galaktyka cię zna. I uwarza za trupa. Jak przeżyłeś upadek z tak wielkiej wysokości? ('Teraz napisze swoją teorię dotyczącą jednego z zakończeń ME3, postaram się ominąć kwestie głównego wątku.') -Gdy trafiłem na Cytadelę, przez kanał, po nieudanym natarciu, wylądowałem w miejscu pełnym zwłok. Szedłem przed siebię ... (sorry, nie chcę zdradzać szczegółów, w razie gdyby ktoś zaczął grać w ME). Przy konsoli, otwierającej ramiona Cytadeli, Hackett coś tam do mnie mówił. Nie pamiętam co, byłem ledwo przytomny. Potem ubudziłem się w zupełnie innym miejscu, choć wciąż na Cytadeli. Tam przemówił do mnie katalizator, dał mi możliwość wyboru. Mogłem kontrolować, zniszczyć, lub zsyntezować Żniwiarzy. Pierwsza i trzecia opcja kończyła się moją śmiercią, pierwsza zaś zniszczeniem wszystkich syntetyków (roboty i inne takie). To nie tak, że chciałem ratowac własny tyłek.-Dodał szybko.-Po prostu kiedyś słyszałem, że nie zwracam uwagi, na to czy wrócę cały, przez co cierpią najblizsze mi osoby. Wybrałem opcję zniszczenia Żniwiarzy. Gdy tylko zniszczyłem jakiś zbiornik, nastąpił wielki wybuch, a potem obudziłem się w stercie gruzów na Ziemi w Londynie.-Opowiedział Shepard. -Tak, odnalazłem twój nieśmiertelnik.-Rzekł Czkawka, po czym wyjął z kieszeni wspomniany przedmiot i podał go prawowitemu właścicielowi.-Wszystko jest zamazane.-Dodał chłopak. -Dzięki. Czkawka próbował się podnieść, lecz nic z tego nie wychodziło. Brunet miał co raz mniej siły i jak najszybciej musiał wymyslić plan, jak wydostać stąd nie tylko siebie, ale także pozostałych. Niedługo potem , chłopak usnął. Śnili mu się jego przyjaciele. Obudził się jakąś godzinę później. Czkawka myślał o Astrid. Chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak jest ona dla niego kimś więcej niż przyjaciółką. -Muszę coś wymyślić.-Powiedział sam do siebie chłopak. -Bez obrazy, ale w tym stanie nic nie zdziałasz.-Rzekł Shepard.-Mam trochę medi-żelu, więc może cię trochępostawić na nogi, potem dopiero możemy obmyślic jakiś plan.-Zaproponował komandor. Wraz z Shepardem, Czkawka przez długie godziny wymyslał plan, jednak do ich celi wszedł strażnik,który zaciągnął Czkawkę do pokoju przesluchań, gdzie jak zwykle czekał na niego batarianin, który był przez chłopaka trzymany na Berk. Przesłuchanie było bardzo brutalne i dotyczyło położenia jego załogi. Czkawka nie miał zamiaru tego zdradzać, gdyż nie miał zamiaru narażać swoich przyjaciół. Po dwóch godzinach męk, Czkawka został odprowadzony do swojej celi. Ostatkiem sił rzekł do Sheparda, że muszą uciec jutro. Następnego dnia, Czkawka wciąż dochodził do siebie, po wczorajszym przesłuchaniu. Musiał jednak ysilić się ostatkiem sił i spróbowac ucieczki. Wiedział, że tym razem musi się udać, gdyż wspierał go Shepard. Dodatkowo chłopaka motywowała myśl, że w przypadku swojej śmierci, brunet nie opowie swoich przemyśleń Astrid, o której często myślał (Jak Mass Effect, to musi być wątek romantyczny, który był w każdej części). Wraz z komandorem czekali, aż strażnik wejdzie do celi, po chłopaka, który leżał na posadzce. Nie czekali długo. Gdy tylko strażnik wszedł, Shepard szybko obezwładnił pirata i zabrał mu jego bronie. Karabin szturmowy wziął sobie, natomiast pistolet oddał Czkawce, który podążył za mężczyzną. -Co dalej?-Zapytał Shepard. -Musimy uwolnić więźniów. Potem dopiero się zacznie. Będziemy musieli przedrzeć się do hangarów i podpierniczyć im jeden z promów. Reszta więźniów będzie wiedziała, co robić.-Opowiedział plan chłopak, po czym wraz ze swoim współwięźniem ruszylli do przycisku zwalniajacego wszystkie bariery, odgradzające więźniów. Zaalarmowani piraci szybko przybiegli i rozpoczęła się walka. Shepard wraz z Czkawką skierowali się do hangaru, po drodze osłaniając więzionych ludzi, turian oraz asari. W hangarze był stawiany najwiekszy opór ze strony piratów, jednak po chwili Czkawkce udało się dostać ostatkiem sił do jednego z promów, a następnie uciec. -Gdzie lecimy?-Zapytał chłopak, trzymając się za lekko krwawiące ramię, w które oberwał kulką. -Na najbliższą planetę.-Odparł komandor, po czym spojżał na mape galaktyki zamieszconą w jego omni-kluczu.-Poniekąd mam dobre wieści. Lecimy na Rannoch. Planetę quarian.-Rzekł Shepard. -Czemu tam?-Dopytywał się chłopak. -Zobaczysz.-Odparł mężczyzna. Resztę drogi przelecieli w milczeniu. Shepad zajmował się kierowaniem promu, a Czkawka próbował mu pomagać, jednak najlepiej wychodziło mu strzelanie z broni. Po paru godzinach, wyadowali na jak narazie jedynej osadzie qurian, na ich planecie. Wylądowali prawie w środku miasta. -Miło, że zdołali odbudować to, co stracili tzrysta lat temu.-Rzekł Shepard, do Czkawki, gdy wychodzili z promu. Na zewnątrz, uderzyły w Czkawkę niezwykle gorące promienie słońca Rannocha. W oczy rzucili mu się quarianie przebrani w swoje charakterystyczne kombinezony. Chłopak udał się za swoim nowopoznanym znajomym, który to zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć, dokąd zmierza. Po chwili doszli do domu, znajdującego się nad kanionem. Tam weszli do środka. W domu przywitała ich kobieta, ubrana w kombinezon quarian. -Wróciłeś.-Skierowała się do Sheparda. -Tak.-Odparł mężczyzna.-I przyprowadziłem gościa.-Dodał, pokazując na rannego Czkawkę. Quarianka spojżała na Czkawkę i skierowała się znów do Sheparda. -Co mu się stało?-Zapytała. -Zostaliśmy złapani przez batariańskich piratów. W sumie mnie później złapali. Czkawka siedział tam dość długo. Był brutalnie przesłuchiwany.-Wyjaśnił. -Na razie to nie ważne. Trzeba go szybko opatrzeć.-Rzekła quarianka, po czym skierowała się do Czkawki i połatała go medi-żelem, który miał pomóc w szybszym zagojeniu się licznych ran chłopaka. -A teraz wytłumacz mi, ja dałeś się złapać? -Tali, razem z Jokerem i Garrusem polecieliśmy do tekiego fajnego baru na Ziemi. Tam sobie trochę pobyłem, uważając, na Przymierze, gdyż wolę, żeby moja tożsamośc nie została ujawniona. Gdy ja siedziałem na Ziemi, Joker i Garrus polecieli. Po tygodniu postanowiłem tu przyleciec, więc wsiadłem do promu i odleciałem, po drodze natknąłem się na piratów. Wiesz, ja kontra kilkunastu uzbrojinych piratów, źle wróżyło. Po krótkiej walce, zdołali mnie obezwładnić i zawlec na swój krążownik. Potem trafiłem do ich bazy. Tam właśnie poznałem Czkawkę, a na drugi dzień uciekliśmy. dołaliśmy przebić się przez obronę i uciec. Wiem, że źle zrobiłem, nie lecąc wtedy z Jokerem i Garrusem, ale jakoś tak wyszło.-Tłymaczył się Shepard. -Nic się nie stało. Grunt, że żyjesz.-Odpowiedziała Tali. Czkawka w tym czasie przyglądał się budynkowi od środka. Achitektura quarian bardzo go dziwiła, ponieważ była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek szczegółów. Głównie dlatego, że ta rasa spędziła trzysta lat na statkach kosmicznych. ... Astrid starała się zastepować Czkawkę na jego statku, ale jej to nie wychodziło. Dziewczyna próbowała zachować spokój, lecz nie mogła. Wciąż myślała o tym, gdzie on jest i czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje. W końcu minął miesiąc, a on nie wrócił. Jednak ona się nie poddawała i wieżyła, że jej przyjaciel wciąż żyje i stara się wrócić do swoich przyjaciół. Przez cały ten czas, Astrid miała sporo czasu na przemyślenia. W tym czasie uświadomiła sobie, kim tak naprawdę jest dla niej Czkawka-kimś więcej...(wincyj!!!!!!! XD). W międzyczasie, brunet całe dnie spędzał w domu Tali i Sheparda, na Rannochu. Chłopak cały czas starał się odgadnąć, gdzie mogą być teraz jego przyjaciele. Nie było minuty, żeby Czkawka nie myślał o swoich przyjaciołach. -Wymyśliłeś coś?-Zapytał Sheprad. -Nie.-Odparł chłopak.-Nie mam pomysłu, gdzie moga być. Trochę to męczące. -Coś o tym wiem. -Mam pewne podejżenia, ale nie chciałbym nigdzie lecieć na próżno. -Co masz na myśli. -W Londynie mam dom, po moich rodzicach. Tam jest nasza kryjówka i pradwopodobnie tam będą przebywać. Ewentualnie stamtąd mógłbym się z nimi skontaktować. Tylko to pozostaje mi do zrobienia.-Rzekł Czkawka. -Dobry pomysł. Dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadłeś?-Zapytał komandor. -Jakoś tak do głowy mi to nie przyszło.-Odparł brunet. Po dwóch dniach przygotowywań, Czkawka miał lecieć promem na Ziemię. Chciał się w końcu zobaczyć ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, których od dawna nie widział. Z samego rana, chłopak wsiadł do promu i odleciał. Lot zajmował mu długie godziny. Podróż mu się strasznie dłużyła. Jednak po długich godzinach podróży, chłopak wylądował w Londynie. Tam skierował się do swojego mieszkania i zastał tam to, czego się spodziewał-dom był pusty. Czkawka skierował się do terminalu, na którym zamierzał się skontaktować z swoim statkiem. -Czkawka?!-Zapytała Astrid, gdy zobaczyła hologramowe odbicie chłopaka, w komunikatorze kwantowym, Berk. -Ja.-Odparł chłopak.-Skontaktował bym się wcześniej, ale nie mogłem, wybaczcie. -Nie ważne. Gdzie jesteś? -W naszej kryjówce. W Londynie. -Za niedługo przylecimy.-Powiedziała Astrid, po czym rozłączyła się. Parę godzin później, chłopak usłyszał dźwięk lądowania promu i już wiedział, że to jego przyjaciele. Po chwili weszli oni do środka mieszkania. ... Tymczasem Czkawka nie wiedział, że podczas jego pobytu na Rannochu, admirał Hackett wydał rozkaz,w którym mobilizował wszystkie siły zbrojne Przymierza, Przyczyna tego było zaatakowanie przez Zaćmienie, jednej z ludzkich kolonii. Nikt nie spodziewał się taego ataku i podczas starć, na Horyzoncie, zaatakowanej kolonii, zginęło wielu ludzi. Był to scenariusz, którego wszyscy się bali. Po wyniszczającej wojnie ze Żniwiarzami, galaktyka była dopiero w połowie odbudowana. Siły wszystkich ras, dopiero powstawały z prochów. Innymi słowy, galaktyka nie była gotowa na nową wojnę. Tymczasem Czkawka witał się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, za którymi bardzo się stęsknił. Chłopak wypytywał się o to, czy nic im się nie stało po uderzeniu promu i, co się działo podczas jego nieobecności. Astrid opowiedziała mu o rozkazie mobilizacji, wydanej przez Hacketta, na co Czkawka popdał w zadumę. Dziwił go atak Zaćmienia na Horyzont. Jednocześnie zaczął dostrzegać powiązanie najemników z piratami. Obydwie grupy dysponowały podobna technologią. -Czkawka, coś się stało?-Zapytał Śledzik. -Nic, tylko coś mi teraz zaświtało.-Odparł chłopak.-Zaćmienie może mieć powiązania z piratami. W końcu obydwie strony dysponuja podobną technologią, co daje do myślenia. -Sygerujesz, że piraci pracuja dla Zaćmienia? To ma sens.-Rzekła Astrid. Czkawka siedział w swojej kajucie i rozmyślał, nad swoim porwaniem. Mysiał przyznać, że cudem udało mu sie wyrwać z rąk smierci, gdyż jeszcze dwa dni i piraci by go wykończyli. Chłopak martwił się o więźniów, porwanych przez piratów. Ilu przeżyło? Czy ktokolwiek dotarł do promów? Czy są bezpieczni? Te i wiele więcej innych pytań krążyło mu po głowie. Nagle, głos elektroniczny głos Szczerbatka rozbrzmiał w jego kajucie. -Admirał Hackett oczekuje na połączenie.-Oznajmił komputer. -Przełącz go.-Rozkazał chłopak, po czym ruszył do pokoju łączności. -Czkawka, dobrze, że jesteś.-Rzekł admirał. -Podobno Horyzont został zaatakowany. Jakie straty? -Duże. Mam dla ciebie rozkazy, dotyczące tej kolonii.-Odparł Hackett. -Jakie?-Zapytał Czkawka. -Wesprzesz tamtejszy ruch oporu. Maksymalnie parę tygodni. Musimy ewakuować planetę, a potem przez pewien czas ją utrzymać. Potem się wycofujemy, zabierając cały sprzęt wojskowy i reszkti zapoatrzenia. -Co potem? -Potem będziemy skrupulatnie zpbierać nasze siły, by wkońcy przeprowadzić kontratak. Każda rasa musi nas znów wesprzeć. -Tak jest!-Rzekł brunet, po czym rozłączył się. Następnie, chłopak skierował się na mostek, by tam, na mapie galaktyki, wprowadzić współrzędne układu, w którym znajdował się Horyzont. ... Czkawka wylądował promem, w jednym z przyczółków ruchu oporu na Horyzoncie. Tam on i jego przjaciele zostali powitani przez dowódzcę, garnizonu Petra Volsnura, który od tygodnia czekał na wsparcie Przymierza, -No nareszcie kogoś przysłali.-Rzekł Petr. Był to mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Był bardzo umięśniony, na oko miał trochę ponad trzydzieści lat. Miał on czarne jak smoła włosy, oraz bardzo jasną cerę. Pod okiem miał dość dużą bliznę, zapewne pozostawiona przez nóż. -Porucznik Czkawka Haddock, a to jest mój oddział.-Chłopak przedstawił się i wskazał na Astrid, Sączysmarka, Śledzika oraz bliźniaków.-Jaka jest sytuacja? -Żeby nie skłamać, jesteśmy w głębokiej dupie. Zaćmienie odcina nasze linie zaopatrzeniowe, do innych garnizonów, a z godziny, na godzinę nasza sytuacja ulega pogorszeniu, Dodatkowo nasz wywiad donosi, że najemnicy skupiają spore siły, poza zdobytymi terenami, jednocześnie także poza naszym zasięgiem. Prawdopodobnie szykują sie do ostatecznego szturmu na nasze najmocniejsze pozycje.-Opowiedział Petr. -Więc trzeba wysłać oddział, żeby wspierał mocniej okopane pozycje.-Rzekł Czkawka. -To nie takie proste. Zaćmienie dysponuje działami, które z łatwością zniszczą nasze promy oraz ich tarcze, więc nie możemy przeprowadzić skutecznego desantu. Zaś na lądzie skupisko sił najemników jest zbyt duże, by się przebić. -Czyli jesteśmy uziemieni.-Zauważył brunet.-Jak idzie ewakuacja? -Możemy o tym zapomnieć. Prawdopodobnie żaden cywil już nie żyje na tej planecie, a nasze przyczółki saną się naszymi grobowcami.-Powiedział dowódzca garnizonu. Nagle rozległy się strzały, Każdy wiedział, że baza ruchu oporu została zaatakowana. Każdy ryszuł na pozycje bronne, by odeprzeć zmasowany atak Zaćmienia. Nad głowami Czkawki, Astrid oraz Sączysmarka, przelatywały pociski, które z łatwością mogły przebić ich tarcze. Każdy bronił bazy, za wszelką cenę, gdyż utrata tej placówki skutkowałaby śmiercią wszystkich stawiających opór Zaćmieniu. Jednak najemnicy ciągle napierali na barykady, a buntownicy mieli coraz to bardziej uszczuplane zapasy pochłaniaczy ciepła. Nagle jeden z wałów, barykadujących drogę do bazy, został przełamany i Zaćmienie wtargnęło do środka. Volsnur wraz ze swoik oddziałem i bliźniakami starali się zabezpieczyć środek bazy, co było wymagającym zadaniem. Na pozycje Czkawki, coraz mocniej napierało Zaćmienie. Chłopak wiedział, że dłużej on, jak i Astrid oraz Sączysmark długo nie wytrzymają, gdyż najemnicy przeważali siłami. Czkawka myślał tylko o tym, żeby przeżyć. Chwilę później, jedno z dział, na barykadzie zostało pozbawione strzelca, chłopak czym prędzej doskoczył, więc do działa i zaczął strzelać do najemników, których było coraz więcej. Nie pomagało także to, że Zaćmienie napierało ze wszystkich stron. Nagle na niebie pojawiły się myśliwc, które ostrzelały najemników z powietrza, a następnie nanajemnicy usustąpil, wycofując się i ewakuując swoich rannych. -Dobra robota.-Pochwalił Vlosnur, gdy tylko zobaczył Czkawkę. -Cudem udało nam się obronić.-Odparł chłopak.-Trzeba ewakuować stąd wszystkich żołnierzy. -To nie takie proste. ... Przez resztę dnia, Zaćmienie nie próbowało ponawiać ataku na główną bazę ruchu oporu, na Horyzoncie. Dało to nieco czasu na przegrupowanie sił i obmyślenie planu kontrataku. Miał on sie odbyć następnego dnia o świcie, gdy większość najemników będzie jeszcze spała. Dzięki takiej zagrywce, buntownicy mogli bez trudu uzyskać pewien przyczółek na terenie okupowanym przez Zaćmienie. Wieczorem, Czkawka poszedł do baraku Astrid, gdzie mieszkała wraz ze Szpadką. Cały obóz podzielony był na różne sektory, których broniły oddziały mieszkających w tych sektorach. Chłopak miał zamiar powiedzieć o wszystkim swojej przyjaciółce. Chwilę później wpadł na nią. -Astrid? Co tu robisz?-Zapytał Czkawka. -O to samo mogłabym ciebie zapytać.-Odparła Astrid. -Ja mam swoje powody. Właściwie, to chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. -Ze mną? O czym? -Jutro czeka nas dość poważna ofensywa, na dobrze okopane pozycje Zaćmienia i możemy nie wyjść z tego cało. No i, ten, chciałem ci coś powiedzieć. Coś ważnego. Przynajmniej dla mnie. -Co takiego?-Niecierpliwiła się Astrid. -Kiedy przetrzymywali mnie piraci, nie było dnia bym nie myślał o was. O tobie i o tym, co moge stracić. I kiedy od śmierci dzieliły mnie może godziny, udało mi się uciec. Jednak nie o tym chciałem ci powiedzieć. Otóż w celi uświadomiłem sobie, jak ważną jesteś postacią w moim życiu. Dzięki tobie jeszcze nie oszalałem z rozpaczy po rodzicach, bo ty podtrzymywałaś mnie na duchu. Dlatego chciałem ci powiedzieć, że (cóż...w Mass Effect też był wątek romansowy. W każdej części, więc trochę przywykłem, zwarzając na to, że przegrałem w to około 100 godzin. Tak jestem no-lifem) kocham cię. -Wtedy, gdy cię porwali, nie było godziny, bym nie martwiła się o ciebie i nie liczyła na to, że zaraz pokażesz się na mostku i wszystko bedzie tak jak kiedyś. Byłeś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego znałam i...z ta samą sprawą miałam się do ciebie dzisiaj skierować. Kiedy cię nie było, uświadomiłam sobie, że dla mnie jesteś kimś więcej niż przyjacielem (wincyj!!!!!!!). Następnego dnia, Czkawka obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co wczoraj powiedział. Jednak teraz musiał się skupić, żeby przeżyć kontratak. Szybko założył swój pancerz i ruszył na odprawę dowódzców. Na miejscu czekali Peter Volsnur, generał Rogers i generał Kirk (pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśl). Atak miał być prowadzony ze wszystkich stron, żeby nie dać szans najemnikom na ucieczkę. -Dobrze, skoro wszyscy są, skupmy się na ustaleniu szczegłów.-Rzekł Volsnur.-Czkawka, ty i część moich ludzi zaatakujecie południową część. W tym czasie generał Rogers zaatakuje w tym samym czasie północną część ich przyczółku. Ja i generał Kirk zaatakujemy ze wschodu i zachodu. Podzielicie się na zespoły, jak zechcecie.-Rzekł dowódzca do swoich dwóch generałów. Czkawka w tym czasie przygotowywał się do wymarszu, jednak przed wyjściem z baraku Petra, zatrzymała go Astrid. -Czkawka? -Tak? -Spróbój się nie dać zabić.-Rzekła zmarwiona blondynka. -Ty też. Bedę cię jeszcze potrzebował.-Odparł Czkawka i ruszył.-A wrazie gdybym nie miał okazji tego już powiedzieć, ocham cię.-Dodał przez ramię i ruszył do swojego baraku. Pół godziny później, Czkawka i piętnastu innych żołnierzy Volsnura ruszyli na ustaloną pozycję. Sączysmark i Astrid byli w oddziale Rogersa, a bliźniaki i Śledzik w oddziale Kirka. Sygnałem do ataku miała byc flara wystrzelona przez Czkawkę. Po dość długim oczekiwaniu, brunet dał sygnał pozostałym trzem oddziałom. Rozpoczął się morderczy szturm na pozycje wroga. Po drodze, wszystkie cztery oddziały zaliczyły dość duże straty, zadane przez działa stacjonarne Zaćmienia, jednak szturm się udał. Pod naporem ze wszystkich stron, najemnicy zmuszeni byli do wycofywania się. Niczego nie spodziewający się najemnicy Zaćmienia, zostawali bezlitośnie zabijani. Każdy biegł do najbliższej osłony, by nie umrzeć od pocisków, wystrzeliwanych przez wroga. Po długich i mozolnych godzinach walk, w końcu najemnicy zmuszeni byli poddać się partyzantą, którzy zyskiwali przewagę, lecz nagle żołnierzy ruchu oporu zaatakowały nowowyprodukowane maszyny Zaćmienia, opierające się na technologii Żniwiarzy. Wszystko dzięki temu, że w pobliży Horyzontu, była stacja, która produkowała roboty. Maszyny mordowały partyzantów, którzy nie zdołali się ewakuować. Większość jednak uszła z życiem. Wtedy Zaćmienie zaczęło definitywnie przeważać nieliczne już siły partyzanckie. Wszystkie bazy ruchu oporu padały pod natłokiem nowej broni Zaćmienia, nie zostawiając nikogo przy życiu. ... Maszyny, tworzone przez Zaćmienie, podobne były z budowy do człowieka. Choć bardziej pasowało by określenie do zombie, tworzonych niegdyś przez Żniwiarzy. Były to twory humanoidalne. Roboty najemników siały były niemalże nie do zatrzymania. Tymczasem Czkawka dotarł do głównej siedziby ruchu oporu. Wraz z nim inni niedobitki, którzy zdołali uciec z pola walki. W obozie brakowało generała Rogersa, co martwiło chłopaka, gdyż w jego oddziale była Astrid. Jednak w krótce do obozu przybył generał, a brunetowi kamień spadł z serca, gdy zobaczył Astrid. Widok Czkawki mógł przerazić dziewczynę, gdyż młody porucznik miał kilka ran, z czego jedna była poważniejsza. -Czkawka!-Krzyknęła Astrid i wpadła mu w ramiona.-Co to było?-Zapytała. -Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie Zaćmienie stworzyło roboty dysponujące technologią Żniwiarzy.-Odparł Czkawka. Chłopak czym prędzej skierował się do generała Petra, żeby uzgodnić dalszy plan działania. -Nie jest dobrze.-Rzekł Volsnur.-Z innych obozów otrzymuję sygnały alarmowe. Prawdopodobnie te poczwary Zaćmienia atakują inne obozy moich ludzi. Dalsza walka nie ma sensu. ... Czkawka siedział w swoim baraku i starał się wymyślić w miarę dobry plan kontrataku. Wiedział, że nie może rzucić zbyt dużych sił, bo utrata ich wszystkich narazi na porażkę cały ruch oporu, który został zdziesiątkowany. Chłopak miał także bardzo mało informacji o nowej broni Zaćmienia-ich robotach, opartej na technologi Żniwiarzy. Oczywiście wszystkie rasy w mniejszym lub wiekszym stopniu opierały się na ich technologii, jednak Czkawkę przerażała myśl, że mogą być to maszyny, które stosują niezbadane jeszcze procedury myślowe Żniwiarzy. Mijały godziny, a brunet wciąż nic nie wymyślił. W jego głowie czaiła się rozpaczliwa pustka. Żadko bywała sytuacja, gdy nie miał on żadnego plany, jednak teraz wydarzyła się właśnie taka sytuacja. Czkawka nie mógł wymyslić żadnego planu. Wiedział, że im szybciej ofensywa ruchu oporu ruszy, tym lepsza będzie sytuacja. Morale w obozie cały czas spadało, przez co lada moment mogły rozpocząć się masowe dezercje. Nie sprzyjało by to sytuacji walczących przeciwko Zaćmieniu. Nagle odezwał się komunikator chłopaka, w jego omni-kluczu. -Tak?-Zaczął chłopak. -Słyszałem, że walczysz na Horyzoncie pzeciwko Zaćmieniu.-Rzekł znajomy męski głos. -Shepard. Jak wygląda sytuacja na Rannochu? -Nie najgorzej. A u ciebie? -Źle. Nawet bardzo źle.-Zaczął Czkawka.-Siły Zaćmienia zdobywają nasze przyczółki. Nie mamy wiekszch szans. Na dotatek najemnicy stworzyli jakieś mechy, oparte na zaawansowanej technologii Żniwiarzy. Prawdopodobnie ich odbudowali, ale to narazie tylko moje domysły. -Nie dobrze. Zaćmienie zdobywa co raz to nowe planety. Podobno obrona Eden Prime upadła. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania